yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune Lady
The Fortune Ladies are a series of Spellcaster-type monsters, which are also upgraded versions of the "Fortune Fairies". They are used by Carly Carmine whilst she was a Dark Signer in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. After Carly Carmine's transformation into a Dark Signer, the cards in her Deck changed. The "Fortune Fairies" evolved into the "Fortune Ladies". Each "Fortune Lady" is an evolved version of the "Fortune Fairies" of the same Attribute and Level. It is unknown if Carly still kept this deck when the King of the Netherworld was destroyed and Carly went back to her original self. "Fortune Lady Light" and "Fortune Lady Fire" were first released in Ancient Prophecy, while the rest were released in Stardust Overdrive. Each "Fortune Lady" has a different Attribute and Level from 1 to 6. Each one's Attribute and Level correspond to that of her "Fortune Fairy" counterpart. All Ladies are Spellcaster-Type Effect Monsters, with ? ATK and DEF. In the OCG, the names of all known Fortune Ladies have been their Attribute with an added "y" at the end. They all have effects that increase their Levels by 1 each turn. All of their effects either activate when they are Summoned or are used to Special Summon other Fortune Ladies, meaning that they can be strategically used once "Future Visions" is also on the field. They can also be protected with the help of "Slip of Fortune". Note that Fortune Ladies increase their level during each standby phase. Interestingly enough, the OCG cards have similar names to 4 of the element Clow Cards in Cardcaptor Sakura (Windy, Earthy, Firey, Watery). They also seem to derive some inspiration from CLAMP's style in general, such as Fire strongly resembling Hikaru from Magic Knight Rayearth (Though this is more evident in her previous form, Fortune Fairy En). They also appear to be based on witches. Playing Style "Pure" Fortune Lady decks either revolve around a hit-and-fade strategy involving careful field control leading into a quick field swarm offensive with powerful attacking monsters or very specific combination decks with a focused win condition. Quite often though, Fortune Lady cards are incorporated into a mixed deck style where they act as a draw engine through the use of "Fortune's Future" and/or "Fortune Lady Water" with "Fortune Lady Dark" that improves the effectiveness of the core deck strategy. To pick off specific theme cards though for assessment, "Fortune Lady Wind" is not a commonly used card in a pure Fortune Lady deck because it's effect only activates when it is normal summoned and not special summoned like other Fortune Lady monsters. Likewise "Fortune Lady Earth" is a situational card in a pure "Fortune Lady" deck. This is because she is only useful as a beatstick, since her burn effect is poor compared to other true Burn theme cards. Of note though, if against a Stall or "Final Countdown" deck, the burn effect of "Fortune Lady Earth" can prove somewhat useful since you can simply stop attacking and inflict minor burn damage every time the card gains a level while you work on breaking through their strategy. And "Fortune Lady Earth" does have its place as a toolbox card in more aggressive Spellcaster themed decks. Tips on Timing When using "Fortune Lady Light's" effect, it must be the last action to trigger on the resolution chain or it will Miss the Timing and lose its effect. Example: Player 1 has "Fortune Lady Fire" face-up on the field and activates "Magical Dimension" to special summon "Fortune Lady Light" from their hand after tributing another monster on their side of the field. * Choice 1: Opt to activate the effect of "Magical Dimension" after the special summon of "Fortune Lady Light" ** Last action on the chain was the destruction of a monster, so "Fortune Lady Light" misses the timing and cannot special summon a Fortune Lady monster from the deck. * Choice 2: After the special summon of "Fortune Lady Light" by "Magical Dimension" opt not to destroy a monster card on the field and finish the chain there. ** Last action was the special summon of "Fortune Lady Light" so its effect activates and it can special summon a Fortune Lady monster from the deck. The same ruling applies to "Cyber Valley" too with its second effect because the last action is to draw one card, so "Fortune Lady Light" misses the timing once again. However with the similar card, "Kinka-byo", the wording is different and the last action to occur is the banishment of "Fortune Lady Light" when "Kinka-byo" leaves the field so it will activate normally and allow you to special summon a Fortune Lady monster from your deck. Tips on "Future Visions" "Fortune Ladies" need to swarm the field quickly using "Fortune Lady Light" and "Fortune Lady Dark". For example, you can play "Fortune Lady Light" while "Future Visions" is face-up on the field to Special Summon "Fortune Lady Dark". Using "Fortune Lady Dark" and "Fortune Lady Light's" effects, you can Special Summon: :* "Fortune Lady Water" to draw 2 cards, and keep constant hand advantage. :* "Fortune Lady Earth" for another beatstick and decent burn damage each turn it's on the field. :* "Fortune Lady Fire" to destroy an opponent's troublesome monster (and inflict burn damage). :* Another "Fortune Lady Dark", thus continuing the swarm combo. :: If you control two "Fortune Lady Dark" and any Fortune Lady destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can activate both of their effects and Special Summon two "Fortune Ladies". Use "Terraforming" to search for "Future Visions" as soon as possible; it is a strong "field control" card. "Future Visions" can be also used to keep the opponent's monster Banished: :1) Your opponent Normal Summons a monster. The monster is Banished by "Future Visions" :2) Make "Future Visions" leave the field (via "Mist Valley Falcon", etc.) :3) Since the effect that would return the monster from play disappeared, the monster stays Banished Running several copies of "Future Visions" can be great for a "Fortune Lady" Deck. When an opponent's monster gets Banished by "Future Vision's" effect, playing a new one (and therefore destroying the first) will not only allow you to keep the field the same, but it traps your opponent's monster in the Removed From Play Zone. Recommended Cards Recommended Cards for Specific Deck Types Fortune Lady Crowd Control Focuses on Future Visions making Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu and Beast King Barbaros strong cards. Also aiming to protect Future Visions so the Fortune Ladies can swarm the field. Easily synchro of Ally of Justice Catastor, Junk Warrior and Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Recommended Cards Monsters * Fortune Lady Light * Fortune Lady Dark * Fortune Lady Water * Fortune Lady Fire * Fortune Lady Earth * Fortune Lady Wind * Rai-Mei * Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu * Beast King Barbaros * Dandylion * Junk Synchron * Apprentice Magician * Chaos Sorcerer Spells * Future Visions * Fortune's Future * Field Barrier * Gold Sarcophagus * Terraforming Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Starlight Road * Skull Lair Extra Deck * Junk Warrior * Ally of Justice Catastor * Stardust Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Ancient Fairy Dragon Fortune Ladies Recommended Cards Monsters * Fortune Lady Light * Fortune Lady Water * Fortune Lady Dark * Fortune Lady Fire * Fortune Lady Earth * Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate * Glow-Up Bulb * Magical Exemplar * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Chaos Sorcerer Spells * Future Visions * Fortune's Future * One for One Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device Zero Fortune Also known as Absolute Fortune, this deck uses "Miracle Fusion" to Banish "Fortune Ladies" which can later be used as fodder for "Fortune's Future". It can also use the "Destiny" Draw Engine together with the "Fortune Lady" Draw Engine for maximum draw power. Recommended Cards Monsters * Fortune Lady Light * Fortune Lady Water * Fortune Lady Dark * Destiny HERO - Malicious * Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude * Elemental HERO Stratos * Deep Sea Diva * Dark Armed Dragon * Tragoedia Spells * Miracle Fusion * Destiny Draw * Allure of Darkness * Fortune's Future * Gold Sarcophagus * Future Fusion * Foolish Burial Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device Extra Deck * Ally of Justice * Elemental HERO Absolute Zero * Elemental HERO Escuridão * Elemental HERO Gaia * Elemental HERO Nova Master * Elemental HERO The Shining * Scrap Dragon Future Town "Minefieldriller" is used with "Future Visions" to retrieve "Geartown" for reuse. "Beast King Barbaros" and "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" are used as the major beatsticks of the deck. Recommended Cards Monsters * Minefieldriller * Fortune Lady Light * Fortune Lady Fire * Fortune Lady Dark * Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon * Beast King Barbaros * Thunder King Rai-Oh Spells * Trade-In * Geartown * Future Visions * Terraforming * Fortune's Future * Gold Sarcophagus Traps * Compulsory Evacuation Device Fortunate Simorgh "Dark Simorgh" is used to lock down the opponent. Recommended Cards Monsters * Dark Simorgh * Fortune Lady Wind * Fortune Lady Dark * Dark Armed Dragon * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Chaos Sorcerer * Catoblepas and the Witch of Fate Spells * Fortune's Future * Gold Sarcophagus Traps * Anti-Spell Fragrance Weaknesses Even though the "Fortune Ladies" have an immense amount of draw power and can grow in strength with each passing turn, their effects can easily be ruined through simple cards such as "Forbidden Chalice", "Skill Drain", "Gladiator Beast War Chariot". "Fortune Ladies" tend to rely on summoning, as they must be summoned either from the Graveyard, by "Fortune Lady Dark", or from your hand (through cards like "Inherited Fortune"), or solely on the effects of "Fortune Lady Light". If the swarm starts too late, it can be very difficult to win. Against other swarm decks, such as "Blackwings", "Future Visions" can slow down both decks if you don't have "Fortune Lady Light". Likewise, if Fortune Lady Dark is somehow got sent to graveyard, the swarming is pretty much disrupted. Censoring Like many female monsters (Harpies, Cyber Girls...) Fortune Ladies' Artworks got censored in the European and US version of the game. Except for their kind of "Black-Swimsuit" they were supposed to wear much more revealing clothing, but the color of their skin was changed to make it look they've put on tights. For example, Fortune Lady Fire whose skin is Light-Red got her body color replace by a Blue-Turquoise tight. Time Passage and Inherited Fortune were also edited. Trivia * The effects of some of the Fortune Lady monsters are similar to several Forbidden cards. ** Fortune Lady Fire to Ring of Destruction, albeit one sided. ** Fortune Lady Wind to Harpie's Feather Duster. ** Fortune Lady Water to Destiny HERO - Disk Commander. ** Fortune Lady Dark to Goyo Guardian. Category:Archetypes Category:Deck Type